Tsunade's Rough Night
by Troll Crew
Summary: Tsunade is in the middle of doing some Hokage work when she is attacked in a rather unusual way. Spanking Fic!


Tsunade gave a loud yawn as she worked sat over her desk and scribbled down on some paper. It's been a long night, too long she'd think. But her Hokage duties had built up and now the older woman was up at two in the morning, on Saturday night-er, Sunday early morning. This was bullshit. She should be sipping sake and hitting up a gambling hall, damn it!

The Hokage gave a low groan as she reached over for her coffee, she was gonna need it if she was gonna finish all of this work in one night. The blonde bombshell gave a yelp when she felt the glass of her cup slip from her fingertips and fall onto the ground with a loud shattering noise.

"Damn!" Tsunade got up from her chair in a rush, but the blonde gave a low groan as she held her head. She felt seasick, like someone swapped her coffee with sake, but the Hokage shook it off. She's been sitting down for a good six hours now, must have been just poor circulation. It made sense-at least, she thinks it makes sense.

The doubt of her medical knowledge snapped the Hokage awake. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She started to make her way to the door as she grumbled that she needed to get up. Get the blood flowing, get some water to flush out all the coffee. As she reached for the door, a sharp pain shot into her ear and coursed through her entire body.

"GAH!" Tsunade threw her arm, but it was caught by her hooded assailant's other arm and pinned it behind her back. How was this happening to her of all people?! Her senses felt dulled and her body felt so much heavier than it should. Was she drugged? The work of a genjutsu?!

She had no time to think this over as she was pulled back to the chair behind her desk. Her attacker sat down and pulled the blonde bombshell over their lap. Tsunade demanded an explanation, but she would get no verbal reply, just the feeling of her pants being grabbed and pulled down. They'd hug her legs as the attacker would get a good view of her white panties.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Tsunade's demand fell on deaf ears as a hand was lifted up and then crashed down upon her upturned ass. "Ouch!" Tsunade howled out as her ass rippled from under the force of the smack, as well as the quick, firm smacks that would follow. "Stop it! Damn it, let me go! Y-you bastard!" Every smack to her ass followed a steady pattern: left, right, left, right, with her ass jiggling under the palm.

Tsunade couldn't remember the last time she felt so vulnerable or humiliated. Nobody had ever raised her hand in such a way to her. She grit her teeth to try and endure the burning pain that was resonating in her ass. The blonde Hokage felt the hand grope her warmed up ass as she gasped.

"Damn it, Jiraiya! Is this you?!" She got no answer, just more spanks. They slowly would grow harder, her bottom slowly tunring from fair to a radiant red. Tsunade flialed and kicked her legs furiously. Her kicks caued her pants to slowly descend, gliding down until they were around her knees. "I am going to break your neck, you pervert!"

Tsunade felt the spanking stop as her hands were grabbed. They were pinned to the small of her back and her wrists were being tied with some rope. Just who the hell was doing this-how were they doing this?!

Tsunade felt mortified as her panties were then grabbed. "Don't you dare!" Her threat was ignored and Tsunade's panties were pulled down, just low enough so they could hug her thighs. "Look, pal! Do you not know who I am?! I'll have you killed for this!"

The hooded shinobi lifted their hand and continued the assault on her ruby red rear. The smacks were coming at a faster rate and without any sort of pattern. Left, right, right, center-they came down wildly over her redenning cheeks. Tsunade had given up her struggling, as whatever they were doing, they did a damn good job at keeping her still. She grit her teeth and decided to take the spanking adamantly, but she couldn't help but buck and kick.

Then, the spanking stopped again. Tsunade was panting and struggling to hold her composure. This bastard, whoever they were, would not break her. She could take whatever they could dish.

At least, that's what she told herself.

A hard strike to her butt caused her to let out a loud shriek. It felt as though her ass was slapped with some wood. She craned her neck and saw her hooded attack swat her ass with a hairbrush, and the swats were coming swiftly with much harder impact. "Y-you sadist! Stop this!"

Tusnade's breath was shaking as she felt tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. No, no! She wouldn't cry! Damn it, she was a grown woman, she wouldn't cry for a spanking!

"YOW!" Tsunade felt the brush hit lower, hitting the undercurves of where her butt meets her thighs. And it hurt, much worse than the pain she was in before. "OW! YOW! ST-STOP! STOP IT, NOW!" Her ass felt as though it was on fire as every swing of that damn brush hit that same sweet spot, shooting fire up her spine. Before the screaming Hokage knew it, her tears were raining down her face and hitting the floor as her ass was paddled.

Tsunade could feel her ass getting redder and redder, and now the brush was swatting both her cheeks and sitspots. She was thrashing about uselessly as her pants and panties flew onto the floor. Tsunade was bawling incoherent cries, as though she was a child once again. The blonde bombshell had lost all sense of pride and integrity as her ass shook under the hairbrush's heavy swats.

After what felt like an eternity, the swats stopped. But Tsunade didn't even notice until the hooded shinobi rudely rolled her off their lap, causing her to land on her back onto the floor as she gave another scream.

She hurriedly rolled onto her side as she saw the hooded attacker move across the room, reaching down and grabbing her pants and panties. The tearful Tsunade shouted, "w-wait! Stop! Untie y-you bastard!" But she was ignored as the shinobi seemed to just vanish, leaving the defenseless Tsunade on the floor of her office. She was panting, sobbing, bottomless, and helpless.

It would be several minutes before Tsunade felt her senses start to return to her. Tsunade managed to compose herself enough to break the ropes through pure strength. She pushed herself onto her feet as she shakily made her way back to her desk. She dried her eyes as a hand slowly krept down to rub her scorching ass. She hissed and recoiled her hand from the simple touch.

Sitting was a no-can-do now, she suppose. She supposed if she was quick, and if nobody was still around, she could sneak through the Hokage tower and grab something to cover her ass. Preferably some sort of dress or skirt, anything else would just feel too constrictive.

But then she heard the door open.

"Lady Tsunade, are you still here?"


End file.
